Flat-Club.com - Short term lettings
Flat-Club – Short term lettings within social networks Flat-Club is an online marketplace for short term lettings between friends and members of professional and academic clubs. We aspire to create trust by enabling renting between people of similar backgrounds and life style, members of shared social networks. We call it “Clubs”. Our services are made for world-wide travellers looking for a suitable and convenient accommodation in the “big city”. Use our free services to post your flat and earn extra cash while you are away. What we doGuests' enjoy convenient accommodation in the city for a reduced price, enhanced by upgraded facilities. Renting a flat will make you feel at home as oppose to staying in an average small hotel room. Hosts are invited to make extra cash while travelling out of the city. Use our Club system to find the right guest for your flat. Publishing your flat is free! We only charge commission on completed transactions. Check our commission tariffs and Cancellation Policy.Currency transaction are accepted in GBP (Great Britian Pounds), US$ and Euros. Invite your friends. '''For every booking completed by your friends you earn cash. Learn more. '' Safe and Easy Renting Experience Our website is designed to give you a safe, easy and secure renting experience. We offer a unique solution to create a trustworthy environment between hosts and guests. Each host, when posting his flat, can choose to rent it to specific club members. For example, you may allow everyone to see your flat listing, only MBA students in London or students from a certain University; the decision is yours! ' ' Our Story We began our venture as students living in the exciting city of London. Having many great friends, from all over the world, who wanted to visit us at the same time, we wanted to help them find a place to stay whilst giving them a taste of the big city at a reasonable price. We created our first Club in our very own University near Regent’s Park. Students in the Club could rent their flat thus earning some extra cash. The idea became very popular – students are always in need of extra cash and their flats are usually in great locations. '' Club RULES:'' #''The first rule of FLAT-CLUB is that you HAVE TO talk about FLAT-CLUB'' #''The second rule of FLAT-CLUB is that you MUST talk about FLAT-CLUB'' #''If you rent your flat, make sure it is to someone you trust – a Flat-Club member'' #''The first to complete the booking – gets the flat'' #''No personal contact details are allowed in messages, before booking is completed'' #''We are here to help you – 'contact us' with every question'' #''You can invite as many friends as you want for your club, but they cannot invite others'' #''For each booking completed by the friends you invited – you earn cash!'' For more information, follow this link Contact Details info@flat-club.com +44 (0) 845 116 3018 http://www.facebook.com/shorttermlettings - Tips to travel like a local